Love's Labour Lost A PostEndgame Story
by valkyrielion
Summary: A promise of togetherness and a rekindling of an old flame. I made a Janeway & Chakotay story in retaliation to the C7 pairing which is so unfair to all JC fans. Face it people, Chakotay is made for Kathryn Janeway NOT Seven of Nine.


LOVE'S LABOUR LOST (A Post-Endgame Story)  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of its characters. The title includes a subtitle to distinguish it from the original one by a very known playwright.  
  
Summary : A promise of love and a rekindling of an old flame.  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
A closing door took Annika's attention as she prepares their dinner for tonight; she thought maybe it was just him so she resumed with the preparation. This was just an ordinary night when he goes to their apartment the same hour every night and expects dinner to be served or replicated for him, an act in which she couldn't understand but complied anyway. He approached her and kissed her forehead then took a seat at the dinner table.  
  
"What's in the menu tonight?" he asked and turned a smile on her, "Lamb chops in gravy with mixed vegetables." she replied flatly displaying a small grin on her face. She walked towards the kitchen and brought with her all the food and condiments. He heard a small friction on the plates and was stunned to see her carrying it all; "Maybe I should help you." he smiled and made her hand over some of the food she prepared. They took a seat and started the meal.  
  
"So, how's your day Captain?" she turned to him and he flashed a big smile on his face, "Seven, were not on Starfleet right now maybe you should call me..." "Chakotay ... I'm sorry, I'm just used to calling others by their titles, I apologize." "That's okay," he turned to his meal, silence shadowed their dinner and for the next few minutes they weren't talking, "Maybe this would interest you," he sounded uplifting and she continued with her meal, "A Borg sphere from the Beta Quadrant surfaced two light years from earth today, strange it may seem but they're looking for you." "Yes, I know. Admiral Paris summoned me to his office and made me talk to the Collective," she paused "And?" "They were my companions at Unimatrix Zero." "I thought Unimatrix Zero was destroyed 3 years ago?" "It was, but the drones still possess their memory of the place. It is unlikely that they would spend their time looking for me but it seems that they did and they found me." he saw her smiled a little, "What is the significance of this Sphere to you Seven?" he turned from his meal and found her smiling at nothing, "Seven?" she was slightly startled, "Yes?" "You seem to be attached in this particular Sphere, may I ask why?" she looked at him and said, "A friend of mine, Axum, is there and he was looking for me and I'm just glad to see him too, that's all." she looked at him and flashed a brief smile then took a drink from the wine glass. A few moments later she stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to bed, Goodnight" she smiled and drifted away in the dark. Seven faced herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and felt a rush of strange emotions that made her being twinge, "You found me." then swallowed a big lump on her throat.  
  
Chakotay used all his efforts to decipher what Seven was thinking the moment before, he wondered why she was so happy about this news that for a very long time he actually saw her and caught her dumbfounded. Who was this Axum? He asked himself, all he knows is that Axum was indeed in Unimatrix Zero 3 years ago but he never thought how special he is to Seven.  
  
He climbed to bed and saw that she already changed to her nightdress and was sleeping tightly because of the cold weather outside; it was winter at San Francisco. He took her into his arms and kissed her gently on her forehead, she opened her weary eyes and smiled a little then drifted back to sleep, she wasn't in the mood to make love tonight, he figured.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter II  
  
The Borg Sphere arrived at Federation Space and was watched in closed scrutiny by 50 Starship Vessels headed by the Starship NCC-74656, Voyager. Admiral Kathryn Janeway scanned the vessel for potentially threatening weapons and found that the vessel is that of obsolete technology as compared to what they had encountered with the Borg 2 years ago and on the brink of integral collapse.  
  
The Sphere hailed the leading ship and the view screen formed a familiar face, Admiral Janeway slightly recognized the speaker but still wasn't sure who he was until he spoke, "This is Axum of the Borg Sphere, I'm looking for Captain Kathryn Janeway." Admiral Janeway stood up from her Bridge seat and spoke in her usual commanding voice, "This is Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation of Space, how may I be of service to you?" "Admiral, don't you recognize me?" he said in an unusual confident voice "Please, feel free to refresh my memory", "Very well, I'm Axum, I lead this Borg Sphere, I believe we have met in Unimatrix Zero 3 years ago," he paused and smiled " It would be normal if you don't recognize me right away, as you can see, we didn't have the luxury of restoring our original physiology." She paused briefly and reminisced, "I remember, yes, Axum, I'm glad to see you, where are the others?" "Our Sphere is now only a complement of 500, as you can see Admiral, this is a very small ship from a very distant galaxy, and we do experience casualties." "I see, does Seven of Nine knows about your arrival?" "Indeed, we spoke yesterday, I'm surprised she didn't tell you." "Unfortunately no, maybe it was classified," she paused again and spoke, "By the way Axum, what brings you to the Alpha Quadrant?" "We are suffering heavy casualties and our ship is heavily damaged we need medical attention and a place to settle in. I hope the Federation would consider our request" He gave the Admiral a small grin and terminated the channel.  
  
The Federation corridor is as busy as ever after the news has been announced that the Borg Sphere is going to land on the nearby site. More than 500 stasis chambers were replicated for the preparation of massive deassimilation of all the drones on board the Sphere, Voyager's EMH was again activated and the original Doctor was surprised that his program has been cloned more than a hundred times to support simultaneous operations and almost the whole Federation Hospital was vacated to give way to the deassimilated subjects.  
  
"Admiral Janeway, are you certain that we should consider their request for settlement?" Admiral Owen Paris inquired as the suggestion of giving the former part of the Collective a settlement in the Alpha Quadrant at the Federation Space would pose a threat to the balance of power in the Quadrant and may lead to war among other species. "As far as I'm concerned," she addressed to all the Officers present in the conference room, "these particular part of the Collective poses no threat to neither the Federation nor other species in the galaxy, we have interacted with these people once and they worked out their end of the bargain. In fact, they are the ones who helped us in putting a stop to the most destructive force in the universe." she emphasized. Another Admiral raised a question, "What about their technology, what would we do all of it?" "If they would let us, we could use it for the development of our own defense systems." "But you said their technology were obsolete." "They are Admiral, at least for the Borg Collective they are, you see, Borg technology is defined by the contribution of a vast network of minds and this particular collective has been severed from the Hive mind, with their help we could use that knowledge as a template to create a unique defense system and develop far a more advanced weaponry." "Each assimilated species have a different approach on everything. Somehow, when they are added to the Hive mind, their ideas and their approach becomes one with the others and each realizable and efficient ideas are created and that makes the Borg very powerful." "Exactly." she replied "How exactly do we make a template out of their minds?" asked Commander Sisko, "We ask for their help and cooperation Commander, that was how we did it. By familiarizing ourselves with their codes and algorithms, we were able to develop far more advanced technology by the Collective itself then, I hope we could do the same here." "That was a rather persuasive speech Admiral Janeway, but we should still consider other factors, we would address the decision tomorrow at nine hundred hours. Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen."  
  
The deassimilation process was performed on the date planned and soon Admiral Janeway was able to invite the Axum to a meeting to discuss with him the approved plan for their settlement. "The Admirals agreed on your request regarding settlement," she handed him a pad containing the coordinates, "there's a Federation Class M Planet on the nearby solar system called Dorvan I, I can assure you and your crew would find it satisfying." "Thank you very much Admiral, this would be very helpful to my crew." Axum was about to leave when the Admiral called his attention, "There is one more thing Axum," "What is it Admiral?" "The Federation wants your cooperation on the development of our technologies, of course, that is a request if don't want to we under ---" "It's alright Admiral, we would be glad to be in your service, after all, we owe you our lives." Janeway smiled "Oh, one more thing Axum, the Federation will be having a Welcoming Party in honor of your arrival. Would you like to be there?" "Yes of course, I would love to." He smiled and led his way to the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Hello Kathryn." Chakotay's voice trailed at the back of her ears and she was slightly startled when he laid his fingers on her arms. "Oh, hello Chakotay, I didn't think you could make it, it's been a long time, how are you?" she sounded happy to see him, "I'm fine, I'm fine" he replied gleefully. "Where's Seven?" she asked, he swallowed a lump on his throat "She couldn't make it, she said she has to finish the plasma conduits she has been working on at the Yellowstone project." "But the presentation isn't due until the next 3 months and she's finishing it already?" "You know Seven." "I thought she would be glad here especially when her friends are looking for her." "Friends?" he asked, "Yes, Axum and the others are all part of Unimatrix Zero, they're actually looking for her, too bad she couldn't make it." Kathryn took a sip of the wine and proceeded at their table.  
  
"Aren't you going to the party Seven?" Harry asked in a concerned voice, "No, I won't." she said in her usual emotionless and straight toned of voice, not looking at Harry. She was busy making repairs to the plasma conduits on the upper floor of the Engineering while Harry looks up "Aren't you happy to see your friends again?" "We have already talked to each other, I see no need for another encounter." "Maybe for you it isn't necessary, but how about them?" "You are excited to see them, maybe you should go." Harry grinned, "Okay suit yourself." He left Seven and went out of the room.  
  
She wasn't telling the truth when she said that a second meeting isn't necessary. When she talked to Axum two weeks ago, he was looking forward to seeing her again and he was hoping they could talk and reminisce about their past, Seven cordially refused, she told him he is with another man now and it isn't proper if they would still pursue their relationship. The disappointed Axum virtually agrees but insisted that no matter what happens, they should still be friends. She agreed. And now she refused to go to the Federation Welcoming Party in honor of him and his crews' behalf. She knows it isn't a logical action, Tuvok taught her that, whenever there's a problem at hand, she should exhaust every possible approach to correct and straighten the situation. But she seems afraid, afraid that the situation might get out of hand. She does love Chakotay, he has commendable qualities that she admires, is that all she asks herself, she loves him because she admires him, but that is conditional love she thought. Somehow for Axum, she felt, no she still feels, different about him, there seems to be a strong bond connecting them. A connection that even years of separation won't break. Whenever she speaks his name, she feels a sudden twinge in her being. She didn't like that, but she should, she should face him.  
  
She wore her Starfleet uniform on her way to the party. She doesn't concern herself with fashion statements of others, well, not at least in this reality she won't. The recent extraction of her cortical node made her slightly confused and emotional, she told herself that this is how far it will go, she promised herself she would handle herself properly and make all of her decisions as logical as possible. Much to her surprise, the rest of the Federation people are wearing the same thing, with the variations of colors, they do wear the same uniform. She went straight to the gathering to wear Axum is and slowly lead her way towards him and made him acknowledge her presence. "Axum, I'm glad to see you again." she smiled a little. Axum stood up and kissed her hand, "A small gesture I learned from the humans, to acknowledge the presence of a woman." "I know." she smiled shyly and took her hand away. "You said you wanted to see me?" "Yes, I do." "What do you wanted to say?" she took a glass of wine and took a sip. "Nothing actually, I just want to be with you." she bowed her head for a while and took a deep breath. "Axum, I told you this is not proper, I belong to someone else now and to tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting you to look for me anymore." she looked away and started walking around the hall. "You certainly changed." "What?" "You have changed Annika, since we last met." "How did I exactly 'changed'?" "Well for one, you had your cortical node removed." "How did you know that?" he smiled and stopped at the corner "I'm once Borg too you know, I know our physiology, and besides I could still read minds you know, my people are born telepaths" he turned and saw her trembling a little, biting her lower lip a little, "What's the matter Annika? Why are you agitated?" he held his hand on her shoulders and she shrugged it off "I'm not agitated." "I'm sorry, was there something I said?" "No, it's your presence that bothers me." she said in a trembling voice and trailed off towards the terrace.  
  
She breathed the fresh air blowing through the skyscraper's terrace; she would like to take her mind away from Axum for a while. She breathed again and realized that she couldn't withstand the presence of him without feeling a twinge in her being and a hole in her stomach. She has got to do something about it or it would ruin her concentration on everything.  
  
She heard footsteps on the terrace and was about to speak the name of the one she was thinking about when she heard the familiar voice at the back of her ears. "I thought you weren't coming?" she was still for a while, "I decided to go because I already finished the conduits and I have nothing else to do," she said bluntly and faced him with a lying smile. "I'm sorry, I forgot to comm you." "That's alright, have you met the guests?" "Yes, I already have." she walked pass him and headed straight to the Admiral.  
  
Chakotay and Seven started dating 2 years ago on the starship called Voyager. She remembered how she used to create a hologram of him and indulge herself with his kisses even though she knows it's only a holographic imitation of him. She admits that she became attracted to him because of his deep sense of spirituality and his practicality and common sense over things. She was so infatuated by him that on their fourth date, she initiated their first kiss and their first sexual encounter.  
  
When they landed on Earth, she wasn't sure what she was going to do so she submitted a request to transfer her to the Federation's Engineering Facility, it was approved. She was assigned to the Yellowstone Project, an idea propagated by Ensign Harry Kim, they were given two years to realize the massive project and they were ready to have its first presentation in two months. Starfleet offered her a quarter at the Homage Facility of the Federation, she refused, she chose to live with Chakotay in San Francisco and here she is now.  
  
It wasn't easy adjusting to a stationary life, doing the same things over and over but somehow she managed with the help of Chakotay, on her free time then, she walks with him in the park and visit some sights. He encouraged her to shop, an act, which he knows, would please any woman but she was different, she told him it would be a complete waste of time, energy and money.  
  
As her life progresses on Earth, she realized that her life is lacking activity, she had complete idle days ahead of her sometimes, especially when there's no development on Starfleet, perhaps because Starfleet doesn't allow interference by project workers to other projects. The spark of her relationship with Chakotay is also beginning to fade, although nothing ever changes between them, she just seem to see things the way they are now as fine, no improvement necessary. Strange as it may seem but she welcome the increasing space between them. These are her realizations and she thinks about it sometimes.  
  
"Good evening Admiral." "Seven! I thought you weren't coming?" Janeway was surprised to see her "have a seat," she gestured by her side, "have you seen Chakotay? He's out by the terrace." "I've seen him yes, I think he's still there." "Oh." she said and took another sip from her wine.  
  
Kathryn knew of Chakotay degrading relationship with Seven, he often confides with her when he is troubled and Kathryn always finds a way to relieve him of the pain, even though he never knew she always gets to carry the load. During their last days on the Delta Quadrant, another Admiral Janeway from 33 years ahead of the time continuum paid them a visit, guiding them towards a Borg Quadrant Transporter inside a nebula. During her conversation with her older self she found out that Seven was bound to marry Chakotay, however, she was surprised that her older self didn't even shudder on the fact, she figured that maybe she always knew herself as a very private person, equipped with the luxury or curse to hide her feelings because she knows its wrong, a direct violation of Starfleet protocols she figured. Maybe her older self has learned to completely eradicate the feeling but her, being 33 years younger hasn't grasped the fact quite firmly. She chose to ignore Chakotay's advances on her during their early years of journey, she knows it's wrong and on a personal level, would make her job more difficult than ever. What she never anticipated was that someone else would eventually own his heart. How she hoped in evil intentions that Kellin, Seska, Valerie Archer and all the women who went his way would eventually meet their doom, although she never posed any direct actions over it, she definitely wanted them to get lost.  
  
How she was hurt when Seven, her protégé fell in love with him, she can't seem to wish the same thing on her because she was her teacher and also her friend. She had no choice but to let their relationship go on, hoping for the best and letting the future decide their fate.  
  
And now this, his relationship is starting to falter. Chakotay and Seven doesn't seem to come into terms about his deep sense of privacy and spirituality over her technical view of things. Chakotay once told Kathryn that Seven is too technical, that she regarded sexual intercourse as only a mean of procreation and nothing more. For Chakotay, sexual intercourse or making love, as he would call it, is a way to pleasure each other, to know each other well. He regarded sex as the highest form of intimacy and he feels no disgust about that. Another problem they had is how Seven seem to ignore hints and messages in between the lines, Chakotay is a very romantic person, as Kathryn knew, he loves teasing his women and dropping hints on what he wants his woman to do, but Seven unfortunately ignores them completely. He once dropped a line during one of their dinners that he was feeling tensed, his muscles ache and he needs comfort. "You know what she said?" he told Kathryn, she said that maybe he should rest because she had to review some more PADDs and told him not to wait for her. Kathryn almost laughed herself off her seat on that but she was cautious, Chakotay might be embarrassed and not share any more stories with her again. There are many more complications in their relationship, Seven might not notice it but he does and he feels that they too should talk but Seven is not the talk-in-private type. So Kathryn guessed he never tried.  
  
"Admiral?" Seven nudged Kathryn "Admiral are you alright?" Seven nudged her again, "Huh?" she was dumbfounded "What is it Seven?" she inquired, "You seem to be drifting from reality?" Seven flashed a brief smile and took a sip from her wine again, Kathryn laughed, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." Chakotay step behind Seven and touched her shoulders, "People are leaving, do you want to go now?" "Yes, I think I should, I'm tired, how about you Admiral?" "Yes, I think I would." she let out a smile and said her goodbyes to them and transported directly to the Apartment Buildings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Seven was currently working alone the Engineering Facility of the Federation when the door hissed, a man came in and she heard the familiar voice behind her. "Would you like to walk with me?" he said in a very innocent and sincere voice, "I have tons of work ahead of me, I'm sorry, but I cannot entertain your offer." he handed her a PADD stating a direct request from Admiral Paris to accompany Mr. Axum to the Federation facility. "What is this all about Axum?" she inquired as they tour the Federation Facility for minutes now. "I just wanted to talk to you that's all." she felt a lump form at her throat. "About what?" not looking at him, "Seven," he held her arms and she stopped, "why do you seem so restless when you're with me?" "I'm not restless." "Then why are you trembling?" he said innocently. "Because I'm not comfortable being with you at all." she sounded upset and he began to worry, she turned from him and walked around the corridor, he tried fasten his pace to catch up with her and when he did he grabbed her arms, "Why?" he said, Seven had no choice but to tell him the truth, there was no point in lying. "Why don't you want me with you?" she can't seem to answer him first, eventually she settles herself and looked at him in the eye. "I feel different when I'm with you Axum, it's not a proper feeling and I can't seem to discipline it," she paused and looked at him again "whenever you look at me I feel a twinge in my being, something I have never felt for anyone but you. But I cannot entertain that feeling because it's wrong" she shrugged off his hands in her arms and began rubbing it, an unconscious gesture she doesn't seem to mind. "Tell me, how is it wrong that you love me?" she was caught by what he said and looked at him intently, "What do you mean? I don't love you Axum, I love Chakotay." she emphasized her statement.  
  
"It's hard, I know" he said innocently, "What is?" "It's hard for you to admit what you feel for me, you are afraid that if you complied with what you feel, you will risk everything," he paused for a moment to see her face, she wasn't looking at him, they were still in the corridors having this conversation. Fortunately for them, no one is passing by for everybody is busy in the Weapons Facility, developing weapon systems using Borg technology. "How did you know that?" "Because I know you Annika," he paused and tilted her bowed head and made her look into his eyes, "you know, it's hard to destroy a relationship with a strong foundation. We have been through all kinds of problems Annika and we always overcome them with flying colors." he smiled "Explain." she looked into his eyes.  
  
They continued their tour of the Facilities, encountering one or two crewmen heading the opposite way. Axum was reminding Seven of all the things they did at Unimatrix Zero. She knew that for 8 years she had been visiting the place before it was destroyed. Their life there was tranquil, she and Axum became lovers when she was 18 years old, they got married when she was 20, all their life was a bliss until Voyager claimed her and took her. Axum told her that it was the happiest 8 years of their lives. He said she never thought of leaving the place but she has to because of her regeneration cycle. Seven enjoyed the reminiscing and asked him to tell her more about Unimatrix Zero. He said that they planned once on having children but since it was only inside their mind, they cannot conceive. "I know everything about you Annika, everything you want, and even the ones you do not know." "Like what?" she asked smiled sweetly and looked at Axum, he put his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ears, "You love to be called Annika, it sounds like a baby." he blew a small amount of air in her ears and gleefully pushed him aside. Seven remembers nothing of what he said until the final days of Unimatrix Zero when she left him and he promised her something, he grabbed her arms again and moved her close against him, "I said I will I find you, and I did, didn't I?" she felt his breath on her forehead and wanted to kiss him more than ever, "Yes you did, my love, yes you did?" she laid her head on his chest and felt hot liquid flowing out of her eyes, it was the first time Annika Hansen cried.  
  
It suddenly became clear to her now, she loved Axum more than ever and what she is doing with Chakotay is wrong. She was making false hopes for him and she can't stand it anymore, she had to terminate her relationship with Chakotay, it may hurt him for a while but when he understands, he will forgive and hopefully forget.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter V  
  
Chakotay has been sitting in his office all day thinking about his relationship with Seven of Nine, its been over a year now since they arrived on Earth and everything seems to be in order, as far as he can remember he had no major issues with her except some petty arguments about work. She likes working late until she's bushed and sleeps when she really needs to sleep, maybe that's why they cannot make love that often.  
  
He poured himself a glass of wine and tried to remember when it all began. He first noticed something odd with her while they were onboard Voyager, he thinks she's trying to avoid her and no matter how hard he tries to make eye contact with her, she won't. He then tried another approach, he invited her over for dinner and everything seems to be all right for her all of a sudden, she even once brought him flowers during one of their dates. He never encountered anyone like Seven, she's very direct and bold when it comes to achieving things, she doesn't care about what other people thinks and does her own way of solving things logically, just like Tuvok, she seldom felt any outburst emotions, including love. In other words, Chakotay figured, Seven is not a very romantic person.  
  
But he is, and that's why it's so hard for him to figure out what Seven really wants, if only he could borrow a mind-meld technique from Tuvok, maybe he could understand why Seven would not open up her feelings for anybody, at least not to him anyway.  
  
Of all the women he became intimate with, Seven is the most frigid, he won't admit it in front of her but in his subconscious mind, he knows that she is. He noticed a common thing about women, they all want to be pleased by their men and it's so hard for them to open up so men should do something to make them, that's why he's blowing his mind thinking of any approach that would make her open up.  
  
He remembered Kathryn, yes, she might help him, but she helped enough, she knows everything about him and Seven that maybe he should stop and solve this problem himself. Maybe he's just being paranoid, he and Seven are not having any problems he was just thinking it. He thought that maybe he should stop worrying, for Seven of Nine will not break up with him. He never expected what will happen next.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Seven arrived at their apartment agitated, although she figured out what she will tell Chakotay, Axum helped her with that. Still, she was afraid that it would trigger something unexpected from Chakotay and he might hurt himself with it. But she has to do this now; prolonging this facade will only hurt them both.  
  
She pushed the key and turned the doorknob, the room was dark and quiet, Chakotay hasn't arrived yet, she figured. She helped herself with a cup of tea; it would relax her a little. It was strange what she's feeling now, worrying on what Chakotay would do to himself, guilty for giving false hopes at the same time, longing for Axum's arms again. She terminated the thought and ran over her reasons again. This won't be easy she thought.  
  
Chakotay arrived an hour later; he found her packing her bags. A strange surge of acid began burning inside him and he gathered all his courage to come inside the room and asked the inevitable, "Where are you going?" he said in a stern voice. She stopped and slowly faced him, "We need to talk Chakotay." she said flatly. They proceeded in the reception room and talked slowly, Chakotay listened carefully, trying to stop himself from throwing a tantrum around the room.  
  
Seven stopped explaining. Chakotay looked at her trying to make a sense of what he just heard. "I love him Chakotay." those words kept ringing in his ears and it's starting to irritate him. "Can't we work this out?" he said in a very soft and serious voice, "I have thought about it many times and the most logical solution I presume, is this." she said slowly and sincerely, "Damn your logic! Can't you just stop thinking and start feeling for a while?" he cannot stop himself anymore, he was angry and confused. "Where did I go wrong Seven, huh? Tell me!" he cried, "It wasn't you Chakotay, it was my fault, I gave you false hopes because I thought I was in love with you. But I was not. If we continue with this facade we will just be fooling ourselves, can't you see that?" tears began to flow from her eyes and she wiped it right away, "I loved you Chakotay, at least I thought I did. I did my best to love you, all the while I didn't know I have been fooling myself." she looked down feeling guilty. Seven went to the bedroom and carried her bags, coming out from the room she looked at Chakotay who was facing the window sill obviously thinking, "For what its worth, I had a nice time being with you." and she left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter VII  
  
The last thing Chakotay heard about Seven of Nine was that she left the planet with Axum and lived on Dorvan I. It has been over month now and he still can't get over the feeling of being left by the woman he loved, it was really painful for him. He considered talking to Kathryn, but he thinks it's too much, if he has issues, he better solve them himself. It wasn't like Kathryn was his personal counselor and probably she has own problems as well. Kathryn in return has been worried sick of him, he had been awfully quiet this last couple of days and she had heard that Seven did left him, she tried talking to him but all he would answer was, "I'm fine." then he would smile and walk away. She's hurt to see him like this, so she decided to talk to him in private at his office. It wasn't her usual way of comforting a friend, but he is special to her. The Admiral Janeway she met when they were onboard Voyager could have completely rid herself of her feelings with Chakotay but she hasn't, she hasn't given up the fight on him. She might have completely ignored his advances during their journey, but they're back on Earth now, and there's no Starfleet protocol that forbids a woman to love a man.  
  
Chakotay heard a chirp from the door, "Come in." he said in a plain tone of voice, Admiral Kathryn Janeway came in to the room and saw Chakotay sitting on the sofa reviewing the crew's logs. He stopped looking at the PADDs and looked at his visitor. "Admiral, I'm glad to see you." he smiled and gestured her to sit. "Likewise." she returned with a grin, "Coffee Admiral?" "Yes, please." He faced the replicator and uttered the command, a cup of coffee materialized and he carried it to her, he took a seat beside her and asked her what he can do for her, "Nothing really, I'm just concerned about you these past couple of days. You seem so quiet." she drank from her cup and looked at him. He was about to say that he was fine when Kathryn waived away his answer, "I know you better than that Chakotay, what's wrong?" she said in a very sincere tone of voice. "This is too much Kathryn, I cannot share with you everything. I'm afraid that you would know so much about me." she smiled. "Yes you can Chakotay, you have done it before and you can do it again," she took a sip from her cup, "tell me something, who is the only person who knows that I cannot play even a single instrument?" she looked at him and he nodded, she continued, "And to whom did I share that dreadful letter that I received from Mark?" he was starting to get the point, "I know Kathryn, but this is too personal, this is too embarrassing to share." she smiled and continued, "You know, I wouldn't have bothered if you're only some crewman Chakotay, but you're my friend. If you have problems, you could share it with me. I couldn't promise that I could make it go away, but I'm willing to extend every bit of help I could give." she looked intently in his eyes and he smiled, he knew she could trust this woman so he started to talk. Kathryn listened patiently and understood that what happened is a very painful experience especially for someone as gentle and private as Chakotay, to be confronted that he had been fooled all the while by the woman he loved. She felt a huge remorse for him. She patted his shoulders and began speaking, "Everything happens for a reason Chakotay, it might seem that our loss is unbearable, but sometimes, when we lose something, we gain something better," she paused, "Maybe that is what you should realize." she looked at him and saw that he was actually smiling, at that moment she knew he would make it through this, "Can I invite you to dinner tonight Kathryn?" he smiled then paused, "that is if you do not have any previous engagements?" she laughed, "It's nice to have you back Chakotay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
It had been a good year for both Kathryn and Chakotay, their traditional relationship resumed. Starfleet Officers dubbed them as The Admiral and her Captain. Both of them couldn't care less, they were doing their jobs and it wasn't Starfleet's business to interfere with their personal affairs. They attended parties and conference together and have dinner almost every night. They had dates once in a while but Chakotay made sure that he prioritizes his relationship with the Admiral first.  
  
But this night is special, he promised her that. It is her birthday and they're going to spend on a posh restaurant in Saturn, his treat. Kathryn was a nervous wreck, she kept on pulling her dress down, trying to straighten the creases while she waits for Chakotay to pick her up. She stood up and replicated herself a cup of tea to make her relax, she looks at herself on a huge mirror near the kitchen and observed the dress she picked up on her way home. It was a midnight blue backless halter-top that held her body in a slight snug; the dress falls right down her knees and held a slit up to her mid-thighs. It was unusual of her to wear that kind of garment, but as Chakotay said, this day is special.  
  
She heard several knocks on door, she knew whom it was but asked anyway, "Who is it?" she shouted and looked at the peephole, it was Chakotay, "It's me!" Chakotay held a white rose in his hand and took a handkerchief from his old worn tuxedo. Hopefully, Kathryn would forgive for his appearance.  
  
Kathryn opened the door and was surprised to see him all groomed up, "For you." he handed the flower, "Thank you." she put it in a vase nearby, Chakotay stepped in and gestured at Kathryn, "Shall we?" he held his arms for Kathryn to hook on, "Let's go." she smiled and they walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter IX  
  
She had to admit that Saturn is really a fascinating planet, she could see the colorful rings from the seat they had at the restaurant. "Amazing." she said, "What?" "The planet, I haven't been in Saturn for quite a while, I almost forgot how wonderful it looks like." "Yes, it is. That's why I chose our dinner to be here." "Thank you for bringing me here." "It's your birthday Kathryn, so enjoy." he flashed a big smile at her.  
  
They talked about a wide range of topics, from the day's work to the crewmember of Voyager. It's been quite a while but they still kept in touch with several of the crew, especially the then Senior Officers. Harry Kim is also living in San Francisco and headed the development of a new model shuttlecraft prototype called the Yellowstone, he and Seven recently made a standardized module for a better cloning and management of the ships. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres with their daughter M'iral Paris is currently living in Marseilles with his father, Admiral Paris. Torres is currently assigned in the Federation Engineering Facility in France and Tom works with Harry in the latter's project for 3 years now. They often receive news from Neelix; he is also responsible for the reports in the Delta Quadrant. The Federation is now able to send ships to the Delta Quadrant using the knowledge of the former Borg drones that arrived in the Alpha Quadrant a year ago, Starfleet was able to create subspace passages that was able to transport starships in all Quadrants.  
  
They were talking when a young man approached their table and asked Kathryn to dance, she asked Chakotay if it was all right and he agreed. The music on the dance floor demands for a dance called salsa, the young man asked Kathryn if she could dance with the beat, "Do I look that old to you?" "Not at all." the young man replied.  
  
James Cortez is a human male and cadet at his Senior Year at the Federation; he is one of the most talented and one of the promising students of the Academy. The Council of Admirals is already considering his promotion to the rank of Lieutenant after he graduates after his excellent performance at the development of a new technology called the Exophaser earned him the Admiral's Award for Outstanding Invention. The Exophaser according to the reviews is the most sophisticated weapon yet invented, the technology is specially designed to emit constant high concentration of photon radiation up to a distance of 10 light years, and its power is equivalent to a million photon torpedoes. The weapon is non-adaptable, non- Integra table other than those of the Federation and possesses a unique code that changes every nanosecond to prevent standardization. This weapon would be integrated to every starship and would only be used against a potential threat from the Borg, attempts to adapt is a sure failure. His report suggests that the weapon cannot be standardized but his meeting with the high officers says otherwise. The weapon could be standardized but the knowledge is classified.  
  
When James saw Kathryn he was completely captivated, he have never seen any woman with an aura like hers, when she came in she basically radiates around the room. He was hesitant at first because the man she was with might be her husband. He was relieved when she and man agreed to his request.  
  
Kathryn was amazed on how this young man could dance. He basically led her through the whole dance. It was actually a sexy salsa dance and Kathryn will not let herself be just led around so she performed her own moves that sent mouths in awe. She could sense that her partner is pleased because he could practically see through her dress and she knows of no one man who wouldn't be.  
  
Unaware of all the actions in the room, Chakotay watched as she danced, he felt like he was seeing Kathryn on a different angle all over again. She looks like swan moving gracefully around the room. Why didn't he saw this before? He watched as she tilted her head with eyes closed and slowly raised her legs from the floor as the final steps of the dance is about to be end. He felt a twinge in his groin when the young man's hands traveled from her nape to her sleek back; he saw her mouth open, obviously pleased. How thankful he was when the music stopped and Kathryn bid farewell to his partner. Chakotay watched her as she browsed the room to their table, her hair completely frizzled and obviously panting.  
  
James returned to his table with his friends. "Man, you rock in there!" cried Tim, his best friend, "That woman is something else man, I want her." he cried to his friend. "Did you ask for her name?" "Yes, it's Kathryn and that man is just a friend," pointing at Chakotay. "Good for you Jim." his friend patted his shoulders and continued, "When will you see her again?" "I don't know man, I don't know." Maybe soon, he said to himself.  
  
"You look great in there Kathryn." Chakotay complimented, "Thank you," she said while panting, she took her seat and drank her wine, "That young man is full of vigor, I can't keep up with him!" she laughed, "Well, you did great there." he laughed. Chakotay suddenly can't take his eyes off his Admiral; she however was unaware of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chapter X  
  
He can't seem to get his mind off what happened tonight, he kept turning and turning but sleep seems to elude him. The feelings he thought was dormant suddenly haunt him again, he realized that he cannot risk this desire over their friendship and she would surely turn him down again.  
  
He did it once and it was a failure. Both of them were once infected by a phantom virus and were forced to leave ship and settle in a Class M planet in the Delta Quadrant. He thought this would be his chance to reveal his true feelings for his Captain then. She was busy creating an antivirus while he was taking his time building them a home. The period they spent on what they used to call New Earth are memories that should be treasured forever, for it was the end of an awkward feeling and the beginning of a beautiful friendship, so he thought. The hints he dropped were quiet obvious that she was forced to defined parameters between them. He realized then that proposing a relationship other than friendship with her is an impossibility. He never once dared crossed that line again.  
  
His guts tell him that he should try again, but his better judgment says that he should suppress the feeling and maintain a safe distance in between them. But Chakotay felt that he should choose his guts over his judgment and so he decided to talk to Kathryn and tell her what he feels, "You cannot lose by loving, You only lose by holding back." he doesn't know where it came from but it was certainly a comforting thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XI  
  
The sun is high at the Federation Training Camp at Dorvan II, several platoons are lined up practicing steps and the sky is filled with shuttlecrafts in flight practice. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok resumed his post as a trainer at the Academy. Tuvok called upon the Officer-in-Charge in one of the Platoons and commanded him to deliver a Tactical PADD to Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Pvt./OIC Cortez complied and transported himself to a shuttlecraft and raced to Earth, short after, he landed at the Federation Landing Site and proceeded to the Admirals Wing of Starfleet where all Admirals reside.  
  
He checked on the wing's directory and found that Admiral Janeway's Quarters is at the 7th Floor. He found her quarters easily and prompt the computer to inform Admiral Janeway of his presence. "Come in." the Admiral's voice echoed around the room, then she continued to discuss with the Tactical Officer the action the Federation is going to execute to the recent Cardassian invasion of Oedipus, a Federation planet in the 2nd Solar System. James came in and steadied himself in one place, awaiting the Admiral's command, "As you were Cadet." Janeway's voice was steady, trying not to distract herself from the PADD she was reviewing with her back still against Cortez. James heard a part of the Admiral's conversation with the Officer, the voice seems familiar. He quickly perished the thought when the Officer bid the Admiral of his departure. Kathryn went to the replicator and materialized herself a cup of coffee, then faced the Cadet, "What can I do for you Cadet?" she said, still reviewing the Tactical PADD. James was surprised to see the same woman he danced with last night. Curious about the delay of answer, Kathryn lifted her head from the PADD and got the same feeling of surprise, "James?" she smiled, "I didn't know you're at the Academy?" he smiled, "And I never thought you were an Admiral!" "Well, the feeling is mutual. Come have a seat, what can I do for you?" He forgot about the PADD for a while, "Commander Tuvok asked me to give you this." he handed over the PADD, "Thank you, is there anything else?" before he could answer, the comm from the door chirped, "Come in." The door hissed and Captain Chakotay went inside, "Good morning Admiral!" he threw in a big smile and gestured on the Kathryn about the visitor, "Oh, Chakotay, I would like you to meet Private OIC James Cortez, the young man at the dance floor last night." James stood up and shaked Chakotay's hand while he reminisced, "Yes, I remember, nice to meet you Private." Kathryn resumed, "James, I would like you to meet, Captain Chakotay." James seemed to be in awe, "I've heard so much about you Captain, there are great stories circulating about you. I would like you to know that most of the Cadets are looking forward in serving under your command." he smiled, Chakotay lifted one his brows to acknowledge the complement, "I'm glad to hear that Cadet, tell them I'll be waiting." Kathryn dismissed him and sent him on his way. "You ready?" Chakotay asked Kathryn, "Definitely," she hooked on his arms then continued, "I'm starving."  
  
"What's with you and the Cadet?" he asked, "Nothing, why?" "What's he doing in your office?" "Oh he just brought a PADD from Tuvok that's all. Frankly, I was surprised to see him." "Surprised?" he stopped walking along the corridor and faced her, "Yes, what seems to be the problem Captain?" "No, no problem at all, forget that I ever asked." he looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"She's an Admiral?!" Tim can't seem to get a grip on the fact, "Yes." James turned around his bed as Tim peeked from the upper bed to see his friend thinking about the woman he began to fall in love with. "What will you do man, she certainly isn't in your level." James didn't answer, "You're not planning to ask her out again, would you?" he still didn't answer, "I tell you Jim, you'll be wasting your time. I saw the way that Captain was looking at her. Man if you want her, you better hurry." "No, I don't think so, the Captain and the Admiral are just definitely friends." "Suit yourself man." Tim got in his bed and slept.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XII  
  
This is the day, Chakotay told himself. Today he is going to propose to Kathryn. He has been feeling nauseous the whole morning and he didn't sleep the night before. They were having their breakfast together at Saturn and right now, she's at the counter ordering their meal. He looked outside the window and tried to breathe deeply the air that really wasn't there. She got back and took her seat, surprised to see Chakotay trembling.  
  
"What's the matter Chakotay?" she cannot stop herself from asking, "Kathryn ... I have to talk to you about something." he looked deeply in her eyes and saw that she was starting to get worried, "Chakotay you're starting to scare me," that joke of hers lifted his spirit a little. He looked down and held her hand together, he breathed deeply and started speaking, "Kathryn ... Is there someway we could be more that what we are now?" he was dead nervous and she was frowning, "Wha --" before she could say anything, he tighten his grip to her sweating hands and put them on his forehead, closing his eyes. "Please ... Please Kathryn, don't deny me this feeling again." he felt her heave and opened his eyes to see her actually laughing, "What?" he inquired. She released her hands from the grip and put one of them on his cheeks. She studied him and smiled, "The last time I checked, we're not on Starship anymore." she smiled and made him look at her and saw him nod, he held the hand on his cheek and kissed her palm, he rubbed it continuously along his jaw and started asking questions, "Then why didn't you accept me then?" "Protocols Chakotay, that's all," he could see that she was sorry, she continued, "sacrifices should be made sometimes for the good of all." she was longing for his understanding, finally he did. "I understand." he held her hand and kissed it once more.  
  
Far across the new lovers table are familiar faces watching them. "I can't believe it, I simply can't!" B'Elanna Torres cried, "Relax, honey, it's just normal. I admit, I'm also surprised but he's free and she's free so I see nothing wrong with it." Tom said in a mocking voice. B'Elanna turned to her husband and fired a curious eye on him, "But they were like best friends while we're on board!" "And that makes it more interesting B'Elanna, they're already friends and all it would take is a small step." he laughly told his wife who still couldn't believe what she's seeing. Tom could not contain his wife's curiosity anymore so he stood up and went to Kathryn and Chakotay's table.  
  
"What have we got here?!" he cried as he gestured a small clap and looked at them both, "The Admiral and her Captain, what a pleasant view." Kathryn didn't see this coming so she turned her head then smiled and blushed, Chakotay released her hands and smiled mockingly to Tom, "Paris, why do you always have to ruin such a perfect moment?" "Well, I don't know, is this a special moment?" Kathryn faced them both, "Actually, it is more of a private moment Tom, thank you very much." and laughed shyly. "Very well, it was nice seeing the two of you." he left in an obvious amusement.  
  
"Well, it was good while it lasts." he looked at her in an obvious curiosity, "Do you want it to be a secret?" "For a while maybe, but not forever." she looked at him and smiled. She gestured that they should go because she would have a big meeting in an hour and they have to transport themselves back to work.  
  
"Your place or mine?" Kathryn asked him while they were on their way to the transported room, "Depends, would you like to cook?" "Nah, how about you?" "I would love to, how about pot roast?" "I could replicate the chicken." "Sounds good."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
She went directly to her room to change into something more comfortable while he prepared their meal. "How long are you going to be there? Dinner's almost ready." he was currently putting the finishing touches on the chicken, "In a minute!"  
  
She went out from her room in a red fitting turtleneck and a comfortable black skirt. Chakotay was preparing the table while she replicated white wine. "You look great!" she murmured a small a thanks then proceeded to the table, "Hmmm, this looks delicious." she said as she took a seat across him. "Yeah, better than having a burned chicken." he laughed, "Hey!" she laughed.  
  
"Would you like to move in with me?" he asked her, "Don't you think it's too soon?" "Do you think we should wait much longer?" he put the plates in the replicator and recycled it, "Not really, but we should adjust first to our relationship." "How?" she turned and winked at him then proceeded to her room, she stopped and leaned on the door, "How about a dry run?" he understood the gesture, "Why not?" he wiped his hands as he proceeded and enveloped her in his arms.  
  
He followed her to her room and hurriedly took off their clothes, jumped in the bed and made sweet love. Her cries of joy were deafening that Chakotay had to activate the security lock just in case somebody gets concerned and override her commands. Her frequent cries of his name made him feel so needed and loved and that made him feel good about himself.  
  
The sun is almost breaking and Kathryn is still awake. It was a long and tiring night for both of them, she leaned closer to her lover and felt his chest on her back, it felt warm and cozy so she turned around and snuggled against him. Chakotay opened his eyes and found her digging her hands on his back, he tried to make himself as open as possible to the adjustment that he extended his arm and drew her close to his chest. God her hair feels great. He then felt a subtle kiss on his neck and a small moan escaped from his throat. "Go to sleep Admiral, you have a big day in the morning." and she fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XIV  
  
"Gentlemen, I am merely suggesting that we should consider a diplomatic approach to the leading Cardassian vessel. Talk them over some agreement that would prevent any casualties on both sides." "But Admiral, the Cardassians have been continuously waging war against the Federation. No matter how many treaties we sign they still manage to look for another reason to disrupt the peace in our space. Maybe its time that we fight back and bring end to all of this." the Admiral looked at the gentleman intently, "Do you suggest an open massacre?" "In an indirect way, yes." "Let me tell you something," she looked at the number of pips in his collar, "Lieutenant, performing an open massacre against the Cardassians is a direct violation of all Starfleet Protocols, and besides, if we go about this war, we degrade ourselves into being savages," she looked around the room and continued, "Gentlemen, there's only one rule in this war, if they attack us, we fight back, not to destroy them but only to protect ourselves. Use all means of force necessary to protect each and every Starship of the Federation, and no matter what happens, leave no crew behind."  
  
The meeting was adjourned the all the Officer's left except her and Admiral Paris, they are discussing about the execution of tactics in the war, "You really impress us Kathryn, I'm sure your father would be so proud of you." she just smiled back, Admiral Paris put his hand over hers, "No matter what happens Kathy, we're here to back you up." "Thank you Admiral."  
  
Admiral Owen Paris and Admiral Kathryn Janeway proceeded to Cardassia to hold a meeting with the high Officers of the planet. Their aim is to reach an agreement that would somehow put an all out end to the war. Gul Makrus is the one who was put in charge with all the negotiations regarding the war in Oedipus. "This is a surprise Federation, we thought you were never coming." "We wouldn't risk something as important as this to anything else." Admiral Paris emphasized his point. "We have come here to make a treaty and hopefully your high officers would agree on that." "They are willing to make negotiations, yes, but, the planet shall be ours," Kathryn was about to disagree when the Gul waived her request, "we are willing to let all of the prisoners go, but we shall claim the planet and that is final." "Why would you want a planet like Oedipus?" "That knowledge is classified Admiral, it is not of your concern what we shall do to the planet." "In that case, I'm deeply sorry, but we cannot let you take one of our Federation planet because of your own evil will!" she looked around saw that the soldiers were about to take hold of them, "You can expect us to fight you back. Emergency transport 2 to beam up." and they perished before they were caught.  
  
Federation Soldiers were sent to all parts of the planet, the men were given enough firepower to destabilize all Cardassian present in the region and prepared them to be beamed back to their home world. Several Starships were sent to rendezvous with the Cardassians who were attempting to send reinforcements on the surface. The ships were held in a tractor beam and were catapulted back to their sources. Several days later, all of the civilians on the planet were beamed back and repairs were made. Once again, the Federation won the war against the Cardassians. The Guls have no choice but to retrieve their soldiers and fly back to their space, but the war is not over.  
  
Starfleet celebrated their success in the war, very small casualties were reported and almost all the ships were undamaged. All of the Admirals and Captains were acknowledged to their dedication into saving Federation Planets. A special award was given to Admiral Kathryn Janeway for her brave attempt to prevent the war in a peaceful order. She was granted the position of Leader in the Council of Admirals that was previously occupied by Admiral Owen Paris, who was more than willing to give up his place. "To Admiral Kathryn Janeway, may you have a successful leadership in the Federation!" shouted the Admiral as he made a toast in honor of her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XV  
  
"Kathryn?" Chakotay murmured in her ears. She had fallen asleep in their apartment's couch while reviewing the PADDs. She stirred a little and found his face leaning on hers, "Hi," she smiled and quickly got conscious of the time, "It's 9 o'clock, dinner time." She rose up from the sofa and replicated herself a cup of coffee, but it wasn't a cup of coffee that materialized but a small velvet box that looks slightly familiar to her. She opened the box and found an engagement ring inside. "Oh my God." she murmured.  
  
Chakotay was at his back setting the table when Kathryn took a hold of his waist and embraced it, "Thank you." she said, "I see, you've found it." he turned around and looked in her eyes, "It's been waiting for months for you, unfortunately, you haven't had time to replicate your coffee here." she giggled and kissed him long and hard. "I want to make love to you tonight." she whispered in his ear, "First things first," Chakotay said, "Will you marry me?" she looked at him with awe, "Of course." she smiled and lead him to their bedroom.  
  
"Would you please relax Admiral, I'm trying to tie this damn thing together. This is more complicated that a plasma conduit." B'Elanna almost had it with all the twists and turns of the wedding gown, Kathryn tried to still herself, "I've never been this nervous my whole life B'Elanna, even with our encounter with the Borg." B'Elanna smiled and patted the Admiral's shoulders, "Don't worry, it will be over soon. Just be careful not to step on the groom's foot." Kathryn nodded and turned around, "How do I look?" "You look wonderful Admiral, now go on and get in your position, the wedding is about to start."  
  
The music started when the bride stepped on the pedestal, the wedding coordinator signaled the Flower Girls to start walking down the aisle and throw in flowers. The trail ended with the bride being led by Admiral Owen Paris was given in hand to the groom. B'Elanna studied the wedding dress the Admiral was wearing, a classic Grecian styled cream-colored gown draping a meter over the floor and a shantung veil held by clear pins in her semi-tousled hair. Kathryn stepped on the upper aisle and faced the priest and the ceremony began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of two special people, Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay ... "  
  
The reception was held at a small place at St. Martha's Vineyard, the whole family of Voyager was invited and a special priority was given to the then Senior Officers. The Doctor gave a rather long speech for the toast and Miral, Tom and B'Elanna's daughter, gave a special performance. The couple started the dance and soon was entertaining visitors. Seven of Nine together with Axum approached the couple, "Congratulations Admiral for your wedding." "Well, thank you Seven, I'm glad you made it." "Of course, by the way, this is my husband Axum, I believe you two have met." "Yes, nice to see you again." they shook hands, "Likewise Admiral." she nodded, Chakotay approached them soon, "Seven, glad you could make it ... and this must be Axum," he extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Captain." "Please, enjoy the party." Kathryn carried them off to the dance floor and took her seat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XVI  
  
Kathryn sat up on the bed, draped her front with a blanket and heaved, "This is the life." she told herself as she looks upon beautiful moons of Saturn, it has been a week of honeymoon for them on a remote island of the planet. No disruption and no communication from the outside planet, what could be more perfect than this, she told herself. She turned around and saw her husband sleeping peacefully, she studied him closer and realized how handsome he is when he's sleeping, and she's truly lucky to have him as her husband. Kathryn stood up, dressed up in her gown and went to replicate herself a cup of tea. She went outside the terrace to see the beautiful waves of the ocean and felt the cool breeze of air touching her face.  
  
Large hands cupped her waist and slowly carried her weight closer to him; he kissed her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her ears. "I've only been gone for a few minutes, there's no need to worry." "I would be if my woman is not beside me." he murmured softly then kissed her neck. "Come inside with me." he asked her.  
  
She felt great pain in her head as she walked with him inside the house, a sudden need to throw up was anticipated so she ran outside and threw up on the sand. Chakotay ran for her aid but found her unconscious.  
  
An emergency transport was performed to quickly send her to the hospital. Chakotay was worried sick on what happened to her that he demanded that he should be allowed to get inside. He waited a couple of hours until she was given a private room and a proper medical attention.  
  
Chakotay sat still on the hospital chair holding Kathryn's hand, she's still unconscious and he was told that the designated doctor would soon come to their room and deliver the diagnosis. Half an hour later, she was made conscious and the diagnosis was released. She was pregnant. "For how long now doctor?" "According to results, you're a week pregnant. Would you like to know the genders?" "Genders?" "You mean there's more than one?" "Yes, ---" Chakotay waived at the doctor, "Say no more doctor, we don't want to know." "Very well, I'll discharge her in the morning." and the doctor left. "Did you hear that Kathryn, were going have babies!" he said in excitement. He kissed her and told her to get some rest; they're going to Earth in the morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XVII  
  
It was getting harder and harder for Kathryn to carry on this extra load, it has been 8 months and her belly is getting heavier each day, she often wonders how many of them are inside and why is that they're making her job harder by kicking on every side of her body. She also noticed that she's been too moody lately, there was a time when she babbled so many bad things to Chakotay just because he replicated a cup of tea rather than coffee. "The hell what the doctors think, I want my coffee and I want it now!" she shouted. She also noticed a terrible weight increase, in her small frame it seems that she's carrying twice her weight! But the bright side of being pregnant is that she felt things she has never felt before. Being a natural explorer that she is, she's actually enjoying the experience. Of course, Chakotay is always besides her, taking all of his free roaming time in her quarters massaging her feet and her temple. She always apologizes to him for being so touchy the last few months but he dismissed it all by saying that it's all in the process.  
  
For the last eight months, both of them haven't used the transporter except for emergency, it has been said that it was critical to all of the babies health to experience frequent dematerialization so they had to go home in a shuttlecraft. She also had her hair in a pony so that it wouldn't feel so hot; she also decreased the room temperature of the apartment to compensate with the heat. Chakotay actually complained about the freezing temperature of the room once.  
  
"I'm not going to the office today." she told Chakotay, she was still lying in bed, "Why?" "I don't feel so good." he checked her temperature and found that she has a slight fever, "You're sick Kathryn, maybe I should stay ---" "No, I'll be alright, please go, and you're needed there." "Are you sure?" she nodded. Chakotay left and she was bound at home, alone. She considered calling her mother but she thought maybe she would still be sleeping at this hour, then she heard a knock on the door, thinking that it was Chakotay who forgot his keys, she stood up in great pain and proceeded to open the door. She opened the door and never bothered to look, "Forgot something?" she said and was startled to see Mark, "I don't think so." he smiled and came in the apartment.  
  
"Mark?" she said in an awful surprise, "Hello Kathryn, nice to see you too." he kissed her on the cheeks and looked down to her belly, "So, who's the lucky guy?" "My husband, please sit down." she gestured him to the sofa, "Make yourself at home." she went to the replicator and replicated two cups of coffee and handed one to him, "I can see that you haven't been wasting your time." she took her seat across him and drank in her cup then continued, "10 years is a very long time Mark, things have changed." she smiled at him then continued, "3 years ago, you sent me a letter telling me that you married someone else. I'll admit, I was hurt then, but I moved on Mark and I never looked back." she said in utter sincerity.  
  
"I also waited for you Kathryn, but it was too late when I realized that you were still alive. I've already married somebody when I received the news. I'm sorry." "There's nothing to be sorry for Mark, as you can see, I'm happy, you're happy, at least I think you are. Things worked out for the best." she extended her hand to touch his. He looked at her with pleading eyes, "I miss you Kathryn and I want you back. That's what I came here for; I'm ready to leave my wife to be with you again. I'm still in love with you!" Kathryn looked at his sorry eyes and tipped her face to kiss him, and then she heard a brief movement from the door. She released her kiss and looked outside, there was no one. She returned to Mark and held his hands again, "I'm sorry Mark but I love my husband very much and I'm not ready to sacrifice my love for him. Please, go now." she asked him, "Please, I beg you to reconsider." "I'm sorry Mark, I can't and I won't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XVIII  
  
The Cardassians waged another war against the Federation 3 months ago by ceasing control of the heavily populated planet of Odin in the 2nd Solar System, this time, the Cardassians do not intend to use the planet or any of its resources but to merely take revenge over their last defeat over the Federation. They have devised a plan of mass destruction by implanting a long-range virus on the planets crust and bombard the atmosphere with antimatter to trap the virus concentration inside that would kill all of its inhabitants. The Federation is forming a new tactic regarding the matter. Admiral Janeway offered a possible effective solution by using the Exophaser and a large deflector to disperse the phaser's high radioactive concentration into all the Cardassian ships rendering it all of its shields to weaken. The outcome of the act would be a sure retreat from the Cardassians and another victory for the Federation.  
  
Chakotay went back to their apartment to show Kathryn the Tactical PADD he brought an hour ago, he was planning to surprise Kathryn by sneaking through the door but he was angered by what he saw. He saw her with another man, and to top it all, she was kissing him! He wanted so much as to slam the door shut but it will be a waste of energy. He never thought Kathryn could do this to him, after all they have been through, she still managed to hide this part of her. He slowly closed the door and ran his way to the transporter room and went to Starfleet. He needed to do something with this anger so he decided to change the Tactical PADD information, without bothering to read the contents, and forged Kathryn's signature in it. He plans to use this war to quench his long suppressed thirst to kill some Cardassians. He arrived and gave the PADD to Admiral Paris, the Admiral looked worried, "Are you sure Kathryn approved this?" "Yes, Admiral, she asked me to deliver this to you because she's not feeling well." "Very well, Lieutenant, assemble the crew of Voyager and have her ready in an hour, we're going to battle." "Aye sir."  
  
"Ensign, scan for life signs in the planet." "There are 2 billion civilians sir." "How many ships are in long range sensors?" "Eleven sir, including a strange ship, it has no weapon system but I'm picking up high anti-matter concentration in its ejection pod." "What are they planning to do with it?" he whispered to himself, "Ensign, continue scanning the planet's surface for any unusual elements." "Aye sir ... There appears to be some kind of large containment glass containing a strange DNA sequence ... it looks like a virus ... and it is embedded for about a meter in the planet's crust." "What do you suggest we do Captain?" "Maybe the Cardassians are planning to infect the whole population with this virus and bombard its atmosphere by antimatter radiation to retain the concentration inside the atmosphere." "Captain, are you saying that they are planning to kill the whole population of the planet?" "Yes, Lieutenant, and the most appropriate action for this is to send a shuttlecraft inside the phantom ship and damage its ejection pod, so that the concentration would dissipate in the planet's atmosphere. That might be the only solution at the moment." "How about transporting the virus container itself and throw it in safe space?" "Try to do that Ensign." "It's no use sir, they used a dampening field around the container, we cannot get it into transport." "Then we'll do this the hard way." he whispered to himself then continued, "Lieutenant, prepare one of the Yellowstone shuttlecraft and open the shuttle dock on my mark." "Aye Captain." Chakotay ran to the turbo lift, "Computer, shuttle dock."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XIX  
  
"He what?!" Kathryn was surprised to receive the news from the Admiral, "Yes, and it has your signature on it." Kathryn was getting worried sick, "But I neither sent him any PADDs nor approved any tactical action." "It's all written here." she could feel her head throbbing, "Admiral, could you please download the information into my computer so I could read it?" "Of course, Kathryn." "I should terminate the communication link now Admiral, Janeway out."  
  
She read the plan Chakotay created and was convinced that it was a suicide, "Going on one ship against a whole armada of Cardassians? Is he insane?!" Kathryn was shouting at the top of her voice, "Maybe, it was necessary Kathryn." Mark said in a subtle voice, he never left her yet because their conversation was interrupted by Admiral Paris comm link. "This is not like Chakotay," she paused then looked at Mark, "I better go," she picked up her uniform and dressed herself up inside her room, "they need me there, my husband needs me there."  
  
Kathryn transported herself to Starfleet Conference and demanded a report from a Lieutenant present, "I was in doubt for a second Admiral, but the Captain is persistent, and besides, it has your approval in it." A Maquis strategy she thought, "Very well, I need a Battle vessel and ten starships to back me up. We go on as we planned." The Admiral exchanged words and Admiral Paris stood up in their behalf, "Kathryn, the Council doesn't think that you are suited for this mission, it is obvious that you are with child and we cannot risk an accident that would surely occur." she walked along the line of Admirals to explain herself, "Gentlemen, I can assure you that even though I'm pregnant I am not one less vulnerable to attacks ... And I promise you that I would take every precaution in my acts." she grinned to all them and they agreed.  
  
The Federation armada rendezvous with the Cardassians ships around the planet's vicinity "Hail them." "They're responding Admiral." "Open a channel ... On screen ... This Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Eagle One, Identify yourselves" The view screen formed the face of Gul Makrus, "Ah, Federation, have you come to rescue one of your Captains?" then turned the view to the bruised and unconscious Chakotay, then turned the view to the Gul again, "You see, he was trying to disable one our ships, but obviously, he failed." Kathryn felt a painful pang in her belly, "Where are the rest of the crew?" "They ran away like feeble women ... Federation ... you make me sick." "Let me speak to him." she demanded, "Wake him up!" Chakotay was carried into the view screen and was thrown to the chair to talk to the Admiral, "Chakotay! Are you alright?" "What does it look like?" he was kicked from the side, she could see him growl in pain, "It's a trap Admiral, get out of here!" he pleaded, "We are not ---" but the communication was terminated.  
  
Janeway was disappointed that the Cardassian terminated the link prematurely, "Harry, has Voyager reached Earth yet?" "Yes ma'am, they're downloading the finding they have regarding the matter ... It seems that the Cardassians are planning to kill the population inside the planet and bombard the atmosphere with antimatter to retain the concentration." "That would ruin the whole planet," she whispered to herself, "Tuvok, surround the planet with the deflector array and release a mass of mercury to foil it, that would suffice as a mirror for the whole planet." "Aye Admiral." "B'Elanna, is the Exophaser ready?" "Yes Admiral, awaiting signal to open fire." "Now Lieutenant!" The blast from the radioactive phaser scattered around the whole planet and disabled all the ships shields that surround the phantom ship. The lead Cardassian ship hailed them, "Open a channel." "This is my last warning Federation, if you do not stop attacking us, we will be forced to open fire." "That's easy to say, if you have your shields to protect you, " she said mockingly, "But you see Admiral, we still have one thing to hold against you," he grabbed Chakotay's head and carried him unto the view screen, "we will transport this man to the surface and set off the virus if you do not stop firing. Tell me Admiral, would you risk yours and your child's life for one miserable Captain?" Janeway replied, "I may be with child Gul, but I can assure you, I am not one less vulnerable to your attacks. But I will reconsider your request, if that will mean that we won't suffer any casualties on both sides." Kathryn ordered the crew to stop firing, "Admiral, I'm picking up Captain Chakotay's presence in the planet, they transported him to the surface. Fifteen feet from the virus' main concentration." "Tuvok, prepare to be beam me to the surface, lock on to one of the comm badge at my command and erect a level 10 force field with a 5 meter radius around the vicinity." "Aye Admiral." Kathryn ran to the turbo lift, "Computer, transporter room two."  
  
Kathryn ran to the hot and desert like region of the planet where the virus container was implanted, from there she saw Chakotay lying in the sand unconscious, she decided to beam him out first before she disable the containment. She ran to him and lifted him to a sitting position, "Hold on Chakotay, you'll be alright." she attached the comm badge to his chest and initialized the transporter lock, Chakotay dematerialized in front of her and she proceeded quickly to the containment to disable it.  
  
"Gul, the Federation is attempting to disarm the virus. What shall we do?" "Order the center ship to fire the antimatter to the surface, now!" The center ship released the antimatter radiation that triggered the disarmed containment and released the virus. Fortunately, the Admiral transported out in time but it was not yet confirmed if the virus infected her. The Cardassian ships immediately retreated after they were fired continuously by the Starships and the planet was cleared of all of the virus residues.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter XX  
  
Admiral Janeway was transported to the Federation Hospital soon after Eagle One reached Earth, she was held in close scrutiny by all Medical Officers in Starfleet for there is no available cure yet. Voyager's Doctor was summoned and was asked to develop a cure. It has been a day and her health is continuously degrading. The Doctor worked as fast and efficient as he can to develop the antibody, with the help of Seven's nanoprobes, they were able to create a cure that would rapidly degenerate the virus in the Admiral's body.  
  
Chakotay watched closely at the room's window and saw that his wife is still unconscious; he was planning to talk to her about the divorce when she's already fine. It has been hard for him, but even though he loves her very much, he cannot stomach a woman who cannot love him at all. A man approached him from behind and introduced himself as Mark. Chakotay looked intently at him and began insulting him, "Thanks again for endangering my family," he looked again at the window, "because of you, I lost my wife and probably my children too. I cannot bear to see your face in here so you better leave before I call security." Mark bowed his head, "You saw it didn't you?" "Saw what?" "You know what I mean Chakotay and it is not what you think." "Would you care to explain?" "I went to your house yes, to ask her to come back to me. You know what she told me? She told me that she can't and she won't leave you for anybody, not even me, because she loves you very much and she's very happy with you." "Somehow, I find that hard to believe when I saw you kissing her, or was it the other way around?" "That kiss doesn't mean anything but goodbye, after she kissed me, she ordered me to go. Until that dreadful news from Admiral Paris reached her and almost made her faint." "Are you saying that this is all a big misunderstanding?" "Absolutely." Mark reassured him. Chakotay almost knocked his head to wall when he realized that. Not before long, The Doctor approached him and told him that the cure is ready to be administered. The hologram told him that the solution might trigger premature labor because she's been only in her 8th month. Chakotay requested to be inside when the labor begins.  
  
Sure enough, half an hour after the cure has been administered, The Doctor detected a further opening in the cervix that is a sure sign of a beginning labor, the hologram made Kathryn conscious so she could help herself to expel the fetus, she saw her husband by her side then he smiled and kissed her lips. It was a long and hard labor but after two hours, the first baby's head appeared, "Push Kathryn!" cried Chakotay, "I'm trying my best damn it!" she cried in pain, "Push harder Admiral!" the Doctor ordered. "It's a boy, the first baby's a boy," the Doctor held the baby in his holographic hands and handed it over to the child's father, "Look, Kathryn, it's a boy." he laughed, "Hold on, there's another one." "I cannot take this anymore!" Kathryn clamored in pain at the top of her voice, "I suggested anesthesia but you refused remember? Now you have to suffer the pain. Now push!" The second head appeared and the Doctor announced that it was another boy, "This is the last one I promise." The Doctor reassured them both, last baby to be delivered was a girl. Kathryn heaved in relief for the labor is finished. She was delivered to her room and the holographic nurse present washed the babies.  
  
Chakotay was with Kathryn in her room, comforting his wife and telling her that she's all right and the babies are fine. "What the hell were you thinking?" she sounded at bit disappointed, "I guess, I was carried away." "By what?" she asked in curiosity, he kissed her and said nothing, "Don't bother yourself with it Admiral, you need some rest." he told her in a subtle commanding voice. "By the way Chakotay, what will we name them?" he paused for a while to think, "I definitely have a name for our girl, hmmm, maybe you should name the boys." "Sounds great." Kathryn named their boys Thomas Eugene and Harry, Chakotay named their girl Taya, the feminine counterpart of his name. The couple watched their children sleep through a glass panel in the nursery room, he kissed her forehead and embraced her, "I have been so wrong about you Kathryn, I should have given more faith in you, I'm sorry." Chakotay told Kathryn the whole situation and they laughed about it together in the end. "That's alright," pressing her palm against her face; "I have a feeling that this would be the start of our new life." she looked at him with so much love and they kissed. And they lived happily ever after. =)  
  
Love's Labour Lost May 31, 2002 - June 04, 2002 4:06 PM 


End file.
